Kavorg
Kavorg (Prestige Race) by T.A. Saunders ©2013 v1.0 Racial Summary Average Height: Around 16 feet tall for males and 14 feet and five inches for females (were-form). Average Weight: Six hundred and fifty pounds for males and four hundred and fifty pounds for females (were-form). Features: Kavorg will appear as they did before the curse, while a Kavorg they will have white, silver or very rarely black fur and silver, yellow, amber or black eyes. Languages Spoken: Same as those spoken before the curse. Racial Age Limit: Slow aging, but not immortal. Aging is the same for the race the Kavorg was before the curse unless the lifespan is less than 200-250 years. Racial Nicknames: Dogs, Were-Kavah, Blood-Howlers. Appearance The appearance of the Kavorg remains the same as it did before the curse, though a tell-tale sign of their shifting (either into a Kavorg or back into a mortal) will be the manifestation of their Kavorg eyes and a tendency to snarl or growl. The shift, which is a biological change rather than a magical one, takes place, they become the towering bulky, muscular bipedal versions of Kavah (similiar to a were-wolf, but larger and physically more powerful). Racial Abilities and Limitations Racial Abilities NOTE: When playing this Prestige Race, the previous racial bonuses are dropped in favor of the new race’s bonuses. A human vampire for example does not retain both human and vampire bonuses. Shape-shift: Able to take the Kavorg form at will three times per day (maximum of 12 hours) or forced change, 5% per combat round cumulative, due to building rage (in this case the Kavorg reverts after combat and burns one of their shifts per day). The Kavorg can also opt to shape-shift into a Kavah of the largest sort (as per Bestiary entry). This too burns a shift per day. (Shift three times per day into either a Kavah or a Kavorg, reversion does not burn a shift.) Animalistic Ferocity: Able to bend, break, smash or crush even highly durable materials and do heavy amounts of damage. (40% to feats of strength, +15% to melee/ranged attack in either form). Blood Howl: Once per combat scenario, a Kavorg can howl, striking fear into their enemies (-25% to hit the Kavorg and their allies for 1d4+2 rounds). Regeneration: Kavorg can regenerate any wound and any amount of damage if given enough time and providing that wound was not inflicted with a Mikano weapon or resulted from magical fire. The exception to this is decapitation (presumably by Mikano-tempered weapon) which they cannot regenerate from and will die. Rending Wounds: Kavorg that fight with their teeth and claws (3 attacks per round with claw/claw/bite and +25% to melee hit) have an advantage over using melee or ranged weapons not made for their paws. At the end of each attack round, the Kavorg has a 45% chance to rend critical wound (non-cumulative, one check made per round). The scoring of a critical wound means the victim has 1d6 rounds before bleed-out and unconsciousness. Should the victim fall unconscious, they then have another 1d4 rounds to live. Should a Kavorg opt to use a weapon doing so only gives them one attack that round and merely a +5% hit bonus, due to strength but a clumsy grip. (45% base to score a critical wound, +25% melee hit, 3 attacks per round). Heightened Senses: Kavorg can smell distinct scents over a mile away and can hear up to a half-mile away. While visual acuity isn’t greatly heightened, the Kavorg is able to see heat patterns up to 100′ away. (Heightened sense of smell and hearing, Dark-Sight). Racial Weaknesses Existence of Bane Weapons: Mikano-Tempered weapons and magical fire can score unrecoverable damage on a Kavorg, that will otherwise require magical healing. Additionally, Kavorg are intensely allergic to Mikano moss or Essence of Mikano and will suffer as if being poisoned if they have exposed contact or ingest it. While the exposure doesn’t kill them, it does make them physically lethargic and unable to regenerate any damage they suffer. It’s important to note that Kavorg are still allergic to Mikano, even in their mortal forms and it can be used to reveal them. Unavailable Classes Special: Kavorg, while in their mortal form maintain their classes that they had before the curse. While attacking as a Kavorg, they do not have use of their class, but rather have three attacks per round (claw/claw/bite) and a +25% to hit (rather than their usual +15%). Lore The Curse Kept in Snow and Ashes: The History and Culture of the Kavorg The Kavorg did not exist thirty years ago. A creation of the Kiris Miran to aid Arisyeema the Deceiver’s efforts to both deal with the Blackgate Vanguard and to eventually conquer Miroa for her own. A plan was contrived to turn Vanguard soldiers into Kavorg, so many of them that overthrowing the multinational defense organization from within would be a relatively simple affair. It very nearly worked. Between Kavorg in quarantine camps and others running around unfound, the Vanguard had a very serious issue on their hands. With the help of some highly-skilled seers and alchemists a solution in the Mikano plant was found. Between it and magical flame, the Vanguard was able to route the Kavorg from the stronghold but could never find a cure. To this day, the only escape from the Kavorg curse is death. Fast forward thirty years later. With the fall of Arisyeema and the fundamental collapse of the Kiris Miran as a serious threat as an organization, those Kavorg that had been loyal to them were either slain or escaped into the wild. Some roamed with packs of Kavah and had nothing to do with people again, fearful for what they might do. Others wandered alone, coming across Northlander tribes that they would eventually infect either on purpose or accident. Eventually whole nomadic tribes of Northlanders became wandering packs of Kavorg. With an already harsh belief system in place, these Kavorg dedicated to the Spirit of War roam as a Kavah pack might, taking from those too weak to keep their claim but never roaming out of certain territorial bounds. While only small skirmishes over these borders happen with Voraath, great conflicts between Kavorg and Ferinal have quite literally raged like cats and dogs. Masoq are caught in the middle of these conflicts and are often slaughtered wholesale. Ferinal, Giants, Voraath and other Kavorg in a territorial dispute are the only real danger to these roaming packs. Still others have found a place in society with care and consideration to not allow themselves to get too close to others and to keep to the fringes of civilization where they can hunt in peace. Sometimes, this works out. Sometimes it doesn’t. A Kavorg loses his or her temper in a city, the event is a memorable one, fueling Kavorg-Hunters and former Kiris Miran members who might seek to control them as personal pets or bodyguards. Despite these challenges, some have found either other Kavorg to marry and have a family with or normal people without the curse. In both cases, there is a 50% chance that the curse will be spread from parent to child, leading to an upsurge of naturally-born Kavorg. While not quite able to become a nation onto themselves, in another seventy five to one hundred years, that may well change in large thanks to the birthing phenomenon. Kavorg can be found anywhere and can be found enjoying any walk of life. The tendencies of the curse make those afflicted favor colder environments however, so the further south one goes, the more rare Kavorg become. The highest concentrations have been in Zoda, Miroa and Tiriania, with growning numbers in Northern Tal`Rah and Shalzaar as various wandering packs migrate south for better hunting. Some of these packs are actually peaceful and will attempt to trade with merchants in towns or wandering caravans before attacking. But only some. By and large, Kavorg have no universal tendency towards chaos or law; they, like the many other peoples of Imarel, choose their path in life and how they will interact with others. Category:Races